Axis Powers Hetalia AU: White
by miss swirll
Summary: To all the countries, the world is like their country, all of them living next to one another. Some live as friends and are peaceful with each other, but others do not… Some become so lonely to the extent where they will do anything for some company...
1. Taken

Axis Powers Hetalia

Axis Powers Hetalia AU: |White|

Setting: Europe/Russia, the dead of winter

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped outside, the bitter cold of the snow storm chilled him to the bone. He could feel the wind attempting to steal his warmth away. The young man cursed himself for forgetting his mittens at the house. He shuttered and buried his chin in his large woolen scarf that was tucked into his white down snow jacket. Tino pulled his knitted beanie over his ears, attempting to hold onto the heat he had collected inside the restaurant, before braving the walk back to his and his husband's house. He peered around the building, not wanting to step off the landing into that icy stream of wind whipping down the street. He could only see about 10 feet in front of him, and feared it would turn into a white-out as the night went on.<p>

The Fin reluctantly set off down the street, holding his collar together up to his face to catch his warm breath. As he walked along, making crunching sounds in the snow with each step, he noticed that a second crunching pair of footsteps started up behind him. Tino glanced behind him and saw the outline of a tall man following him down the street. He sped up, attempting to lose him. He took a detour down a different street and looked back to see if he was still there. The man wasn't, so he relaxed and proceeded to wind his way back to the street he originally was on. The blonde rounded a corner and ran straight into what he thought was a wall, falling backwards toward the snow blanketed ground. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and caught the smaller man. Tino looked up to find his husband staring down at him.

"Berwald!" Tino gasped, surprised at seeing the Swede before he reached their house. The towering man looked down on him with piercing and intense blue eyes that seemed to bore into his own. Sometimes they seemed intimidating and looked like they were glaring at you but that was just Berwald. It took a while for Tino to get used to it but he knew behind that glare was a loving man that would do anything for him.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here of course," The shorter blonde cuddled into his husband's chest and Berwald immediately wrapped his strong arms around Tino, who instantly felt warmer despite the worsening weather.

"Watin' fer yoo." The Swede's accent was very thick, but Tino found it cute so he didn't really mind. He had gotten used to it so it was not hard to understand the man. "I f'llowed yoo, but yoo started to run n' I h'd to catch up."

"Oh I'm sorry! I couldn't see you through the snow." The shorter blonde hugged him tighter, feeling bad for thinking that Berwald was some kind of creep. Berwald loosened his grip and gently pulled the smaller man's face up to look at him. Light violet met icy blue. The Swede leaned down and kissed him lightly, his hot breath warm against Tino's frozen lips. The Fin melted into the kiss, moving his frozen hands to rest on the dark blue lapels of the woolen jacket he was snuggled up so close to. Berwald glanced down at Tino's hands on his chest between kisses and paused when he noticed that his love had nothing covering his hands. His brows knitted together and he glared at them making Tino look away in guilt.

"Tino! Why dn't yoo have yoor mitt'ns on? Yoo 'ill get fr'stbite!" He lectured, exasperated at the smaller man. The thin hands shrunk back down toward the large pockets in Tino's white coat. Before they could reach their destination, Berwald grabbed them and held them tightly in their grasp. His gloved hands warmed up the frigid skin and made Tino visibly sigh in relief with his warm breath perfectly captured in the cold air.

"Thank you," Tino said warmly. He placed a small kiss on the taller man's cheek and smiled brightly. Berwald couldn't help but smile too. He moved behind the shorter man and wrapped his long arms around his husband's body, pulling off his own gloves and placing them on Tino's icy hands.

The Fin started to protest but the taller man leaned down and whispered against his husband's ear softly, " 'll be fine." Tino shivered at the slight tickle of the other's breath against his ear and gave up his protest, much the Swede's delight. The two exchanged one last kiss before they set off with their arms wrapped around each other down the icy street back to their house.

Tino's apprehension about the weather worsening became a reality. The storm had turned into a whiteout. Visibility became zero on top of the fact it was the middle of the night. The wind whipped the snow so fast; it stung when it came in contact with skin. Tino couldn't raise his head to see his husband next to him much less look to see if they were close to the house. As he trudged through the snow, he could feel his toes and nose becoming numb but chose not to say anything. He attempted to pick up his slowing pace to cover it up. Suddenly, Berwald's grip on his hand tightened and he pulled the shorter man into the opening of a small alleyway, out of the stream of bitter wind. Tino looked up at him inquisitively and saw the worry etched into the taller man's sharp features.

"Sve?" the Fin asked gently, using a nickname he had given his husband when they first met to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

The Swede looked Tino over carefully. The smaller man was shivering and his face was pale and drawn. Though Berwald was not perfect shape either. His gloveless hands were becoming numb and the cold was starting to settle deep in him as well. His glasses were frosted over so it was difficult to see. He looked around for some sign of how close they were to the safe warmth of their house. Tino watched him carefully and when the bright blue eyes returned their gaze to his, the taller man spoke softly.

"The h'se sh'ld be ov'r the bridge th're," he pointed down the alley at a stone bridge that covered a wide frozen river. It was barely visible in the storm but it was close.

The couple lived across the river on the Swedish side of the border in Berwald's large house. It was a one story brick house that housed the small family. Their adopted son, Peter, seemed to bring the whole house together. It was always warm and had delicious smells coming from the kitchen since Tino had a thing for cooking. During the Christmas season, their house was the epitome of the holiday spirit. Their house was decorated from wall to wall and Tino would dress up as Santa for their son. It was the Finn's favourite time of the year and it was coming up in about a month. These warm thoughts made Tino's freezing spirit warm and he felt better. He smiled gently and took Berwald's hand, pulling him with him, and they set off toward the bridge.

They were currently on the Finnish side of the border in the middle of crossing the old bridge. Tino noticed that the familiar city lights that usually greeted them over the bridge were not there. It was just a dark road with flickering streetlights placed sparsely along the edge. They reached the other side and then slowly came to a stop. Tino looked up to Berwald who was looking into the darkness with a puzzled look on his face. The shorter man searched in the darkness for some indication of where they were, and then suddenly gasped in horror.

"Berwald! Look!" Tino yelled and pointed franticly at a pole near one of the streetlights. A red flag with a gold hammer and sickle violently shook in the icy wind. They were on the Russian side of the border.

The Swede's eyes widened and he took a step back in shock. He looked at Tino and just as they were about to bolt back over the bridge, a gunshot pierced through the night near them. The couple turned back to see silhouettes of a half a dozen soldiers approach them, all armed with large guns. Tino screamed when a large hand gripped his arm and pulled him backwards, away from Berwald. The Swede felt his husband's hand leave his and turned to see him being drug away by a very tall and large man who did not look like the rest of the soldiers. Tino screamed and tried to fight off his captor but he was weak from walking in the snow and the other man had picked him up over his shoulder. He was over powered by the large man. He could not free himself. Berwald started after him but gunshots sounded again and this time, a bullet had lodged itself in his side, just under his ribcage. He cried out in pain and his legs gave out. He fell to his knees in the snow, reaching out after his husband. Tino heard the shot and Berwald's pained voice in the distance. He feared the worst and could feel the unconsciousness he was fighting before creeping up on him. He tried to free himself one last time and desperately cried out as he was being taken away, tears forming in his eyes.

"BERWALD!"


	2. Chains

Torris quietly opened the door, careful not to wake up the sleeping Finn. He carried with him a medicine chest and a towel over his arm. He sat down in a chair next to the bed Tino was quietly sleeping in. The brown-haired man sighed and put a regretful hand on Tino's forehead. Unknowingly, his hand was cold and made the skin under it flinch. Torris retracted his hand quickly and watched the young man's gentle face stir. Tino slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden light that greeted him.

"Wh… what's going on?" he grumbled attempting to sit up but promptly fell back on his pillow from a sharp pain in his side. It came from one of his ribs. Perhaps he had hurt it? Torris smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," The Lithuanian said softly watching Tino's eyes adjust to their surroundings.

He looked around as much as he could while lying down. The young man was lying in a dreary room with a matching atmosphere. The air was cold and heavy, the walls, a washed and dull lavender that bore no decoration. A stream of pale light shone onto the bed through the white curtains that were tanned with age. There was a dark chestnut door on the other side of the room, opposite the bed, which he assumed would lead to a bathroom or a closet. The only other signs that this dreary room was meant for a person was an old dark wooden dresser that was missing a metal handle on the top drawer, a wooden chair that had a worn-out patterned seat cushion next to the bed, and the very bed he had been sleeping in. Tino looked over to the man sitting in the chair and studied his familiar face before his eyes lit up upon recognizing him.

"Torris! What are you doing here?" he asked in pleasant surprise, and then suddenly realized what he just asked. " Wait… Where am I?"

The brown-haired man's eyes fell to his lap and filled with sorrow, which the Fin thought was rather strange until he heard him answer. The brown-haired man looked back up to the other and took a deep and shaky breath.

"Master Ivan's house…" Tino's face froze into complete shock and terror as he stared silently at his bedside company. He searched for some sign on Torris's face that said he was just joking or lying. There was none. Just that same vacant and drained expression. The blonde's violet eyes fell to his lap as he processed his situation.

When you enter this house, you never leave. He had heard of people going missing near the Russian border and they were never heard from again until they were either found, beaten and broken beyond repair, somewhere in an alley, or dead. His old friend, Eduard, had gone missing some years ago and he had never heard from him again. People had assumed he got taken by the Russian guards posted near the border one day when he was out walking and pronounced him dead the minute they heard this news.

"Torris… H-how-?" Tino started but was interrupted by the door to his room burst open.

A very tall and muscular man in a long tan coat with a cream scarf filled the doorframe and smiled dangerously at both of them. His slightly long hair had a silvery sheen in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains and his eyes were the same colour as Tino's but dull and hard. As he entered the room, a menacing aura chilled the room. The sunlight seemed to retreat and any happiness that existed in that room vanished into the thin, cold air. Torris jumped up out of his chair and bowed slightly at the man, standing at attention that was motivated out of fear. The blonde glowered at the light-haired man as he approached him, making a fist in the covers on his bed.

"Ivan! You bas-" Tino started but was silenced by a large gloved hand meeting his face. The smaller man's head hit the wooden headboard of the bed with a sickening crack and a high-pitched cry escaped him. He clutched his cheek as tears fell from the eye on that side of his face.

"One thing you will always do as long as you live in this house," the large Russian man stated calmly but with a sadistic undertone, "is you will refer to me as "Master Braginski". Understood?" He stood over the blonde surveying the damage he had caused. Tino raised himself up on his elbows and turned to auspiciously glower at the violet-eyed man next to him.

"The only thing I will refer to you as is a goddamn monster!" Tino shouted at the larger man, sitting up in the bed as he did so. Ivan merely glared back, watching the violet fire in the Finn's eyes dance.

Ivan suddenly lunged out, wrapping his cold, large fingers around Tino's throat. The smaller blonde gasped as the gloved hand clamped down and drug him from the bed to hang just above the wooden floor. The Finn gasped loudly and clawed at the tightening digits around his thin neck.

"Oh? Is that so?" The large man slowly inquired in a low voice. Tino gasped and choked under his grip, fighting for the air he was denied. Torris watched silently behind them, looking away in shame. He could do nothing to help Tino and Ivan knew this. After all, Torris was a servant of his and challenging his master was out of the question.

"Perhaps you should reconsider that decision." Ivan raised the smaller man in his grip farther into the air and then threw him back onto the bed with a loud thud.

Tino coughed and gasped violently, moving into a fetal position, holding his bruised throat. The taller man moved his gaze from the bed to Torris whose eyes were on the wooden floor in front of him. He glared at him and motioned to the door with his hand. "Leave us," he commanded sternly in a deep voice. Torris quickly looked up to Tino and then to Ivan whose glare made the brown-haired man fall back a step. He took one last regretful glance at his friend and then scurried out of the room, knowing what was about to occur. And what Tino was about to endure.


	3. Assimilated

Ivan watched the door close with a click and turned his head to look back at Tino with a devious grin on his face. The smaller man had raised himself up on one of his elbows, still clutching his throat. He finally caught his breath but his neck ached and there were red marks that showed exactly where the large fingers had been. Tino raised his head to throw a glare at the Russian man but stopped in surprise. Ivan slipped his hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out a gold ring that had the phrase "Jag alskar dig" engraved on the inside of the band. It was Tino's wedding ring.

The Fin looked down to his finger, which was bare, and then back to Ivan who was grinning slightly and waving it tauntingly. "You bastard! Give that back!" he demanded angrily and reached out from the bed to grab it from the other man. Ivan quickly grabbed Tino's wrist and spun him around so his arm was pinned behind his back and his chin was resting on the smaller man's shoulder. The gold band was held in front of his captive's face so the inscription was clearly visible, just to taunt the blonde even more.

"Now then… You should take care to not loose such an important thing," Ivan smiled and then added with malevolence, "What would Berwald think?" The Fin shot the man behind him an injured glare.

"How dare y-!" Tino started but was silenced by his arm being bent further into his back which caused him to close his eyes and grit his teeth in a short burst of pain. He forced himself to continue, determined to not let Ivan control him. "How dare you say my husband's name when you kidnapped me and shot at us-" The Fin abruptly stopped upon remembering the memory of Berwald being shot and falling onto the snow-covered ground. Tino visibly shattered there on the bed. His wide violet eyes dropped to his lap where he replayed the memory over and over in his mind.

"Oh? Had you forgotten?" The large Russian man asked in an entertained and malicious tone. "One of my guards killed him." He smirked widely at Tino's drained expression and played with the ring in his fingers. It caught the sunlight and glinted, making the younger man look up, fighting tears in his eyes. Ivan fingered the ring and then slipped it on the tip of his ring finger since that was as far as it would go.

"Too bad it doesn't fit…" The larger man thought out loud, much to Tino's displeasure. "That's alright, I can take it to the jewelers and they would give me a nice price…"

Tino reacted just as Ivan had planned. The blonde attempted to shake off the other and free himself but he was still weak from the previous night. The Russian man pushed his captive down and pinned him to the bed face down with the wrist he was still tightly gripping. Tino struggled against the other's constricting grip and threw muffled swears in Finnish at him through the bed sheets. Ivan unwound his scarf from his neck and, taking both of the smaller man's wrists in one hand, tied them tightly behind his back.

"I will show you what happens to those who try to resist me," The Russian man spoke smoothly and with enough austerity to make Tino's skin chill. "You will become one with me…"

The Finn stopped his struggle and turned around to see Ivan slipping off his coat and keenly ginning down at him. Tino's face became pale when he realized what was about to happen.

"I-Ivan… W- wait…" The blonde started nervously as fear began to outline on his face. The other slipped his thick cable sweater off and tossed it onto the chair where Torris had been sitting, leaving a tight, light grey tank-top clinging to his chest.

The Russian looked over the smaller man sprawled on the bed with and reached down, unbuttoning the top part of his flannel shirt. Alarm started flowing through the blonde and he began to struggle with the bindings on his wrists frantically. "No! Don't touch me you goddamn monster!" Tino began to shout as he tried to push away from the large fingers who were avidly undressing him.

He thrashed about, yelling in terrified protest, attempting to evade the cold, hungry hands crawling up his body. Ivan scowled at the resistance and abruptly gripped Tino's face. He pulled him up partly off the bed so their faces were an inch apart and the two shades of violet met with such intensity that there were almost visible sparks between them. The Finn tried to pull his face away but was no match for Ivan's iron grip. "Voit mennä kuolla, hirviö!" Tino cursed through his teeth at the larger man.

The cold, dull, violet eyes narrowed into thin slits as the two glared at each other. "Why are you resisting? Your precious Swede is DEAD," The Russian man glowered into the lighter-coloured eyes that glazed over with pain with the last word. He liked that look and decided to keep it there.

"There is no one to save you… You are all alone. Surrender to me…" Ivan whispered against Tino's trembling lips.

Every fiber in his body wanted to flee from the grip that held him so firmly in place and return to his husband's warm arms. He was determined that Berwald was alive somehow. He couldn't have just died and left him alone with this devil. He didn't know if he was in denial, but he would not submit to this man. The younger man refused to give in and shot a defiant look back to the other man in return.

"If you think you are being brave by resisting me for your stupid snow-covered corpse of a husband, your efforts as a martyr are wasted!" The Russian man seethed in the other's face.

Ivan threw the Finn back against the bed and crawled up in between his legs to hover over the blonde's struggling small frame. The larger man slipped the unbuttoned shirt off the other's shoulders, revealing the pale skin underneath. The wandering hands found their way down to Tino's pants and began to unbutton them, slipping them off despite the blonde's kicking and squirming and shouts of protest. Tino's breath caught when the larger man's fingers crawled their way up his thighs and slipped into the band of his underwear. The younger man's heart skipped a beat as he felt the fabric leave his waist and brush against his ankles. He was completely exposed and completely helpless. The previous feelings of fear and dread turned quickly into panic and terror. The resolve of acting brave for his beloved had shattered. Tino's previous shouts of protests and insults changed into desperate cries of fear.

"N-No! Ivan please don't!" Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and he could feel his wrists getting raw from struggling so furiously now. But it was pointless. Ivan was going to have his way with him.


End file.
